Warrior
Attributes & Races *'Norse:' increased strength and thus increased damage and weapons skill increased constitution and thus increased hit points decreased dexterity and thus reduced defense reduced quickness and therefore reduced combat speed *Troll: highest strength and therefore maximum damage and weapons skill increased constitution and thus increased hit points low dexterity and hence low defense low quickness and thus low combat speed *'Minotaur': high strength and thus high weapon damage and weapons skill increased constitution and thus increased hit points decreased dexterity and thus reduced defense low quickness and thus low combat speed *Kobold: increased speed and thus higher combat speed highest dexterity and therefore the highest defense low strength and thus less damage and low weapons skill low constitution and thus low hit points *Dwarf: increased constitution and thus increased hit points decreased dexterity and thus reduced defense reduced quickness and therefore reduced combat speed *Valkyn: increased dexterity and therefore increased defense increased quickness and thus higher combat speed reduced strength and therefore reduced damage and reduced weapons skill low constitution and thus low hit points Abilities & Specialization Tactics PVE RVR On the Assist Train *The assist train is, in effect, when multiple players assist one player with the /assist command, then deal damage unto that target (referred to as 'the target'). One can make a macro for making a macro to assist the Main Assist (usually referred to as the MA). The macro for this is /macro MAMAKR /macro ASSIST /assist %T. The %T will replace your Target instead of the %T when the macro is made. So, for this macro to work, target your MA, then click the macro, then the macro produced will, when pressed, change your target to assist that of the MA. *The primary role of a Warrior on the assist train is stunning the target with Slam, as the Warrior is the only class in Midgard with a 9 second slam. *The secondary role is damage, so once the target is stunned, switch to your two handed weapon and dish out the damage. *Typically, a Berserker or Savage will be Main Assist, due to their Charge ability, as well as their Determination skill stacked upon their natural Stoicism. *If you (a Warrior) are the Main Assist in a group, first Slam the target then deal damage with your two hander. If your train is keeping up with you well and killing targets faster than you can pick targets, once the target is stunned, switch to another target. Be careful to monitor how your train is performing on whether or not this method should be used. Peeling *If in a primarily caster group or a hybrid group, your job as a Warrior may be to peel for the squishies (non-tanks, such as casters and seers). This role is becoming increasingly rare due to the lack of Hibernian and Albion push groups, or groups that utilize a charge tank. Push groups are found more commonly among Hibernian groups utilizing Vampiirs. *When peeling, two things must be kept in mind: 1. Reducing the enemy's effectiviness now, and 2. Reducing the enemy's effectiviness later. #Reducing the enemy's effectiviness now '''usually incorperates a few tactics. If you are peeling for an out of group player, skip to the third option. First, if you are trained as a Battlemaster, put the level 8 ability, Body Guard on your enemy's target. Second, put Guard and Intercept on your enemy's target. Third, stun your enemy with Slam. If you are trained as a Warlord instead, you may shout out a damage mitigation ability, such as Warguard. #Reducing the enemy's effectiviness '''later incorperates two tactics. First, stun your enemy with Slam. This lasts 9 seconds. Second, perform a hinder style on your enemy. This is usually a back positional style, and can last up to 30 seconds, depending on the style. *Tanks should never be asked to pet clear, for multiple reasons. First is that tanks typically cannot attack multiple pets. Second is that if a pet is buffed with Constitution buffs, instead of increasing its hit points, those buffs instead increase a pet's melee absorbtion. However, there are a few tricks a Warrior can pull out if the need arises for the dispelling of pets. If trained as a Warlord, the ability Cowering Bellow sends pets in a small radius around the Warrior running away. Also, the level 41 shield style, Sideswipe, is useful for clearing Zo pets and sometimes Theurgist pets. Interrupts *The Warrior as a class is severely lacking on interrupts. However, there are tricks up a prepared Warrior's sleeves. #Silence. The Silence ability on the ML10 cloak (summoned by equiping an ML10 chestpiece, ML10 legs and an ML10 weapon) lasts for 8 seconds, during which the target cannot cast, even while under the duration of the realm ability Mastery of Concentration #Summoned Pets. Pets can be summoned, either from procs off of a weapon or as a /use from some items. Weapons that proc summoned pets include the Astral Blade of Illusions, the Astral Hammer of Illusions, the Astral Conflagrant Hatchet, and Traitor's Dagger. Items that summon pets with a /use include the Astral Belt of Negative Energy. #Using the Sapping Strike (level 1) or Power Leak (level 3) of the Battlemaster line interrupts all enemies hit by the effect. Defending a Tower/Keep *Most tower defenses are set up in the Captain's room or on the level of the postern, depending on the level of the tower. Lower level towers tend to be defended in the captain room, while high level towers sometimes are defended on the postern level. If defended in the captain room, your job as a tank is to kill the enemy captain if the possession of the tower changes. Towers don't typically change hands when defended on the postern level. *If you have chosen the path of Warlord, your most useful contribution to the defense will mostly likely be operating a palintone and hitting the ram. As a Battlemaster, Bodygaurding a caster in your group and trying to Slam enemies and Power Leak or Sapping Strike as they advance is most useful. Operating a Ram *Approximately 200 siege skill will allow you to deploy any siege weapon. This is a very useful skill to have, because as a Warrior (especially if you have chosen the path of Warlord), you will be asked to drive rams, due to your high hit points and natural resistance to magic damage. *To deploy a ram, you must have an apparatus in your inventory. Under the Siegecraft skill and under the Deploy Ram Apparatus, choose the same configuration of siege that you have in your pack. If you have a War Ram Apparatus in your pack, you must choose a Deploy War Ram Apparatus. If you have a Fortified War Ram Apparatus in your pack, you must choose a Deploy Fortified War Ram Apparatus. Once you have chosen and clicked on the appropriate deployment icon, place it on your hotbar. Stand still and far enough away from the outpost to deploy the ram. If the ram is stronger than a war ram (it requires more skill to deploy than a War Ram Apparatus), it will also require a Siege Tent to be placed. *Once you have placed the ram, you should automatically be the driver of the ram. If you are not, you can take control of the ram by typing /control while having the ram targetted. You cannot operate a ram while mounted. You also cannot fire a siege weapon while Testudo'd, but you can drive the ram to the door while testudo'd. *Once you have control of the ram, you are able to drive the ram to the door of the tower/keep by clicking on the door, and then clicking MOVE. You are also able to move the ram by setting groundtargets on the ground, or by clicking on the ground, but the groundtarget moving shouldn't be used unless practiced. *Once the ram reaches the door, it will arm. Once it is completely armed, you must aim it. To do this, target the door, and click AIM. *Once aimed, the ram is ready to be fired. Repeatedly. Every time the green bar reaches full, press FIRE to swing the ram. *DO NOT CLICK ON THE GROUND. You will move the ram, and possibly bug it out. Attacking a Tower Attacking a Keep Soloing Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Useful Artifacts Weapon Armor Jewelry Other Useful Items Weapons Jewelry Mythirian Category:Warrior Category:Midgard Classes